


Love Bite

by Whores_bible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A cool rendition of Teeth, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fun anatomy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Theo's a virgin, copper lube, finger fuck, slow fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whores_bible/pseuds/Whores_bible
Summary: Liam takes Theo's virginity, but he has to be careful so neither of them gets hurt.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to yeet this fic out here because I'm nervous! Enjoy!!

Theo is—by all accounts—ridiculously beautiful. Especially when he’s spread out in front of Liam like he is now, ass raised in the air, hands gripping each cheek so tightly his knuckles are bone white. 

“Liam,” he groans out, it’s partly annoyance, partly desperation. Liam shivers at the sound. 

“Patience, baby,” Liam chides as he moves closer on the bed. “We have to go slow or you’ll hurt me."

Theo grumbles under his breath but says nothing. He shifts on the mattress, the spring of metal creaking as he moves to pull his legs under him more, raise his ass just a little higher, hands spreading himself so Liam has a perfect view of his hungry hole. 

Liam can see the row of sharp teeth just inside Theo’s waiting hole, jagged and dangerous, Liam feels a thrill run up his spine. He licks his lips with nervous delight and runs a hand over the soft skin of Theo’s ass. Theo isn’t used to being touched, his teeth still sharp and angry inside of him. Taking someone’s virginity is always scary but Liam feels honor more than fear. Theo is giving him a gift of absolute trust. Liam doesn’t want to ruin that. 

The lubricant is copper flavored and pale pink, the metallic tang of it permeating the room when he pops open the large bottle and spills some all over his fingers. He’s only used lube like this once before, back when he had first experimented with his own ass. The copper works to trick the teeth into thinking they’ve already bitten the intruder, soothing their blood lust just enough to stretch the tight muscles. 

Liam lets the excess lube drip from his fingertips down the crevice of Theo’s ass, the droplets catching on the tight ring of muscles. “Im going to touch you now, okay?” 

Theo nods his head, hair matting on the pillow. 

Liam traces his oily fingers around the edges of Theo’s opening, rubbing lightly. He watches as the tension in Theo’s thighs eases with every soft touch. “That’s it, baby, relax for me.” 

The first press of his finger inside Theo is warm and tight, the sharp edges of his teeth just grazing Liam’s skin. He holds his breath and teases at the teeth, caressing them carefully, lulling them into a state of satisfaction so that they’ll recede. It’s a time consuming process, but Liam is more than willing. 

He pulls his finger out and nudges it back in just as slow and sweet, this time he passes the teeth and prods at the coil of muscles inside of Theo. Theo lets out a breathy sound, his legs spreading wider. “Fuck, Liam, there.” 

Liam shushes him gently and presses at his prostate again, granting him another punched out whimper. He pulls back and presses in two fingers. The teeth snag at his skin warningly, and Liam slows down even more, tickling at the teeth, rubbing the pads of his fingers over their smooth sides. They’re so wet, drooling with his touch. He grins to himself as they dull beneath his fingers, trusting him, letting him stretch his fingers inside of Theo without scraping his skin. 

Liam runs his free hand up Theo’s back and drags it back down, blunt nails leaving little lines of red that stand out starkly and then fade away as he heals. Theo shivers, back arching up towards the hot press of Liam’s hand. 

“Your almost ready, just a little more,” Liam assures him, sliding his fingers out to press yet another inside him. There’s less resistance, less teeth, Theo loose around him. 

Theo groans, hips rocking ever so slightly, seeking out friction.He doesn’t move too much, he knows that he could hurt Liam if he does. Still, Liam feels his mouth how dry as he sees just how needy Theo is for his fingers— for him. Christ, he has to close his eyes and breath through the hungry claws of arousal that burn through his stomach. He wants to be inside of Theo, wants to watch Theo’s take him inch by inch, wants to listen to the guttural cries that leave his pretty lips. 

“Liam,” Theo groans, “do something.” 

Liam swallows convulsively and opens his eyes. His hand has fallen still. He exhales heavily through his nose and moves again, stretching out his fingers and easing away the remaining points of Theo’s teeth until there’s nothing left. 

He’s practically trembling when he pulls his hands free, need welling up inside him, hot and heavy. He fumbles for the lube again, dribbling it over his cock as an extra measure of security even though the teeth have receded and Theo’s hole is sloppy wet from their drool. 

He nudges the head of his cock against Theo’s ass, dragging it over the hole. Teasing Theo until Theo growls at him to hurry up and fuck him. 

Liam opens his mouth but Theo cuts him off, “don’t say patience again, Liam.” 

Liam laughs. “Fine.” He pushes inside slowly, moaning at the feeling of being encompassed at last inside of Theo’s willing body. “God you feel so good.” 

Theo only moans back in response as Liam presses all the way inside. He rocks his hips slowly, enjoying the tight drag. Liam grips tightly at Theo’s hips. “Fuck yourself, Theo. I wanna see you take what you want.” 

It takes a moment for Theo to get his hands under him, to steady himself on the mattress and then he’s pushing back onto Liam’s dick, quick and fast. Moaning out Liam’s name sweetly every time Liam brushes against his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Liam breathes, hands digging into Theo’s sides so tightly the skin blooms with bruises. 

He’s going to come soon. Theo’s too tight, too wet, too needy in the way he takes and moans. There’s no way Liam can last. 

“Cum,” Theo says like he knows what Liam is thinking, “please Liam, cum inside me.” 

Liam does, his body curling over Theo’s,teeth digging into the arch of Theo’s back marking him. Theo shakes under him, body going impossibly tighter as he cums too, his hips moving sloppy as he drags them all the way to the end of their orgasm. 

Liam rolls to the side, not wanting to smoosh Theo. 

Theo rolls onto his back and grimaces. “The bed is sticky.” 

Liam snorts and leans in to kiss at Theo’s chin and neck. “It’s fine, we’ll shower and sleep in yours later.” 

Theo tilts his head back, giving Liam more room to kiss and lick. An agreeable noise rumbles up from his throat. “Why later?

“Because,” Liam breathes against his skin, a cocky grin appearing on his mouth, “I wanna try to eat you out before your teeth come back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a chapter two? with all the yummy goodness of rimming?


End file.
